


La flauta salada

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-20
Updated: 2005-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julián se acercó a él como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba harto de pasar por lo mismo cada dichosa y maldita mañana, estaba harto de repetírselo una y otra vez. Estaba harto de...</p><p>—¡Sorrento!</p>
            </blockquote>





	La flauta salada

**Author's Note:**

> Disc,: SS es de Kurumada.
> 
> OMFG! Yo sabía que algún día me tocaría revisar este fic, pero le huía de una manera XD y no puedo creer que me divertí tanto remasterizándolo. ASCO. XD Las cosas que escribía. Pensar que gracias a este fic empecé a tener trato con Selene :3  
> Y este fic, pese a las críticas que tuvo en su momento y de las que me reí tanto, sigue en pie :D

Julián se acercó a él como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba harto de pasar por lo mismo cada dichosa y maldita mañana, estaba harto de repetírselo una y otra vez. Estaba harto de...

—¡Sorrento! —exclamó y su general volteó bruscamente con el terror pintado en el rostro.  
—S-señor yo...lo... siento, es que... yo... no tenía dónde practicar y... —balbuceó Siren escondiendo la flauta tras sla espalda y evitando así que su Dios cumpliera con la promesa de quitársela y arrojarla a una corriente marina.  
—¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no toques cerca de mis aposentos?! —Odiaba despertarse de esa manera. No porque la música fuera desagradable, todo lo contrario; pero luego de cinco años de convivencia con ella ya era mucho. De mal en peor, si Sorento conocía tres tonadas distintas, era decir demasiado.  
—Lo sé, Señor, pero... no tenía...  
—Dame... —exigió Julián interrumpiendo a su guardián.  
—Nuuu... por favor —suplicó con las manitas entrelazadas y ojitos de ternero degollado.  
—¡DAME, HE DICHO! —volvió a exigir estirando el brazo—DAME —reiteró entre dientes.  
—No me la quite. Por lo que más quiera, no... —pero el general marina no pudo continuar hablando por que su señor lo arrastro de un brazo rumbo a sus aposentos.  
—¡Nosotros dos vamos a hablar bien de este tema! —dijo el Dios con la furia pintada en el rostro.

Para Sorrento no había castigo peor en el mundo que ser arrebatado de su flauta, era preferible la muerte o la ira de su Dios, antes que eso.

—Señor, yo le prometo...  
—Ya has prometido durante cinco años... —dijo Julián empujando a su general dentro del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Parado en medio de la habitación, Siren aferró fuertemente la flauta contra el pecho, parecía que en cualquier momento caería arrodillando suplicando el perdón, sin embargo, a pesar del temblor en las piernas, consiguió la compostura; pero Poseidón quiso quitarle la flauta de las manos y un pequeño forcejeo dio comienzo:

—Sorrento, soy tu Dios —dijo intentando mostrarle al general su lugar.  
—Lo sé, pero por lo que más quiera...  
—¿Por lo que más quiera? ¿Por lo que más quiera has dicho? LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE NO TOQUES A LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA EN MI DICHOSA VENTANA —explotó, y al ver que su guardián no desistía optó por otras medidas, las que había analizado y contemplado desde un principio—Bien. Tú lo has querido así.

Julián tomo a su general nuevamente de un brazo y sentándose en su propia cama apoyó el cuerpo de Sorrento sobre su falda de manera que su trasero quedase expuesto y a su entera merced. A pesar de la confusión, Siren no dejó de aferrarse a la flauta como borracho a la botella.

—¿Me darás esa maldita flauta?  
—No... —dijo con una mueca infantil, y eso le dio pie a Poseidón para nalguear a su guardián.  
—¿Me la darás?  
—N-o... —volvió a negar Siren y nuevamente otro golpe, pero más fuerte que el anterior.  
—¿Sí o no? —inquirió el Dios por tercera vez y al recibir otra negativa palmeó tan fuerte a su guardián que el golpe resonó en los aposentos.  
—¡Ay! 

Julián incorporó a su guerrero y observó la hinchazón en la entrepierna de este. Aún seguía aferrado a la flauta como borracho al vodka.  
Siren de pie, con su señor sentado en la cama y frente a él, no supo cómo reaccionar, mucho menos cuando este metió una mano dentro del pantalón y liberó de su encierro monumental hombría.

—¿Quieres tocar la flauta? Bien, ahora lo harás... —dijo Poseidón en son de burla y con extrema lascivia en sus palabras y en el rostro. Tomó a su general del trasero y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo para obligarlo a ponerse de rodillas.  
—Señor... —se quejó al ver el pene a escasos milímetros del rostro, inclusive podía sentir el aroma que desprendía.  
—¿Quieres que te deje tu puta flauta o no? —preguntó tomándolo fuertemente de los cabellos.

Sin más opciones (sí, claro) Sorrento cerró los ojos y llevó ese miembro hasta la boca.

—Oh, sí. ¿Te gusta, flautista? ¿Has visto? Esta es más rica... —susurró Julián, preso de la excitación—Así te quería ver. Así te quería tener.

Siren se limitó a succionar sintiendo como cada vez se endurecía más dentro de su boca. De cierta forma aquello era placentero inclusive hasta para él. Tan concentrado estaba con la tarea que no notó cuando su señor, aprovechando la distención, le quitó la flauta.

—Señor, no me la quite... —reprochó Sorrento con la punta del pene entre los labios, sosteniendo vigorosamente.  
—No, no te lo voy a quitar; te la voy a dar —dijo con una sonrisa tan morbosa que le causó un estremecimiento al otro.

Quitando a Siren del lugar que estaba ocupando, Poseidón se puso de pie y le obligó a que también lo hiciera. Le bajó los pantalones a la velocidad del rayo, descubriendo así la creciente y notable excitación en él. Lo tumbó en la cama boca abajo y gateó hasta ponerse sobre su cuerpo. Aún tenía la flauta en su mano... La miro, y sonrió.

—¿Se... Señor? ¡Ay, está frío! —gritó Siren al sentir como algo se introducía lentamente en su interior, muy adentro.  
—¡Quieto! No te muevas tanto que no podré metértela bien. ¡Es larga! —dijo Julián con malsana alegría al ver como poco a poco la flauta iba perdiéndose en el agujero de su general.  
—Señor… duele y está frío.  
—Y a mí me duelen los oídos y me da frío cuando A LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA TENGO QUE LEVANTARME EN PIJAMA... —elevó tanto la voz que retumbó en el templo.  
—¡Ay!...—Esta vez, esa exclamación fue de placer—Señor, ¿qué me está haciendo? —Sorrento elevó mansamente las caderas y de esa manera la flauta tocó fondo, pero sobresaliendo en gran parte.

Poseidón se entretuvo con eso. Movió de manera circular el instrumento, arrancándole gemidos. Sacó y volvió a introducir la flauta que ya no estaba tan fría. Cuando no lo soportó mas, quitó el instrumento de un tirón provocándole dolor y, con las dos manos, le abrió las nalgas para que su estrecho agujero se dilatara aun más. Era linda aquella vista:

—Que sonrosado es —dijo el Dios con excitación, y las mejillas del general tomaron el mismo color. Se posicionó mejor y para rozarlo con el pene.  
—Señor, no; eso... está mal —dijo Sorrento con falsa inocencia.  
—Mal está que me desobedezcas —Julián apoyó la punta del glande y forzó la entrada, pero enseguida se corrió y el semen brotó—Maldición...  
—Mmm... qué bien se siente —gimió al sentir la humedad y la calidez de su señor entre las nalgas. Se escurría hasta llegar a los testículos.

Al ver que necesitaría retomar el asunto, Poseidón volteó al guardián y escaló hasta su boca para meterle nuevamente el pene en la boca. Sentado sobre el pecho de Sorrento, el Dios se dedicó a concentrarse para conseguir otra erección. 

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente duro, se situó entre las piernas de Siren tomándolo de los tobillos para ponerlos sobre sus hombros. De esa manera buscó la intimidad de su víctima con los dedos, calándolos profundamente. Pero la posición cansaba la espalda del general, sin embargo, por nada del mundo iría a quejarse. 

Poseidón tomó el pene y lo guió hasta la entrada para dar una estocada firme y segura.

—¡SEÑOR! —gritó Sorrento con todo el aire de sus pulmones, levantando apenas la cabeza.  
—¡Ah! —gimió el Dios mordiéndose el labio inferior, sintiendo el calor arrebatador de aquella estrechez cuando su pene tocó fondo.

Sin contemplaciones comenzó a bombear; el rechinar de la cama en ese momento era una excelente sinfonía. Se dejó llevar, le aferró el pene y comenzó a masturbarlo. Una de las piernas cayó pesada sobre el colchón. Buscando una mejor posición para penetrarlo, soltó la otra y se aferró a las caderas del general. Parecía que nada era ideal para gozarse a aquel compositor como era debido. 

Decidiéndose por último, tomó a Siren y lo acomodó con las rodillas y las palmas de la mano sobre la cama, lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo y lo penetró profundamente hasta donde físicamente pudo. 

Viendo que su señor estaba demasiado ocupado con su orgasmo, Sorrento comenzó a masturbarse violentamente. Era demasiado sentir eso en el trasero... verdaderamente un regalo de los Dioses. 

El peso del cuerpo del Dios le obligó al general a ejercer cierta fuerza para no terminar estampado contra el colchón, pero solo tenía una mano libre, la otra sacudía frenéticamente su pene hasta conseguir el anhelado clímax que se desparramó entre las sábanas. 

—Acabaste; parece que te gustó —dijo Julián también a punto de eyacular, cayó con el peso de su cuerpo sobre su general, de manera que este terminó embadurnado con su propio semen, al mismo tiempo que su trasero era inundado por el néctar del Dios.  
—¡Ah!, qué lindo culo tienes. Uh, sí. 

Cuando se vació por completo, se dejó caer boca arriba sobre la cama; a su lado Sorento se desmayó boca abajo, pero al recordar su flauta se incorporó rápidamente. Julián interpretó sus intenciones y dejando caer una mano al costado de la cama, levantó del suelo la mentada flauta.

—Aquí está.  
—¿Me... la dará? —sospechaba que no sería tan fácil recuperarla.  
—Por supuesto —contestó con un tono fingido de obviedad, pero cuando su general intentó llegar a ella, hizo un giro con la muñeca para evitar que la tomara.

Siren le dedicó una mueca de reproche, y eso le causó cierta gracia al Dios quien, sonriendo, atrajo de la mano al general apoyándolo sobre su pecho.  
—Señor, démela —suplicó en un murmullo y frunciendo el ceño. Sus rostros estaban prácticamente pegados.  
—Pero si ya te la di —dijo divertido y con falsa inocencia. Aprovechó la cercanía para posar los labios en la boca entreabierta del general para robarle un beso. Metió lengua hasta donde pudo (?).

—Señor...  
—¿Sí, Sorrento?  
—Es un degenerado —Analizó el guardián pacientemente.  
—Lo sé. Y tú eres insoportable —retrucó el Dios, haciendo alusión a la matutina música.  
—¿Me la dará? ¿Sí o no?  
—Solo… —pronunció Julián amagando con el instrumento—solo si no vuelves a practicar a las cinco de la mañana en mi ventana.  
—Lo prometo...  
—Porque te la volveré a meter hasta... hasta que grites... —advirtió con seguridad. Eran sus ojos los que daban por sentado que pensaba cumplir.

Siren asintió nervioso y varias veces. Hasta que por fin su señor le dio la flauta. Aun confundido, y sin comprender bien como había sucedido todo y de manera tan veloz, se levantó de la cama, se vistió, tomó la flauta con cierto asco y, llevándola con dos dedos, se alejó del recinto de su Dios rumbo a su Pilar. 

En su trasero permanecería por varias centurias el grato recuerdo.  
Y mientras caminaba con cierta dificultad hasta su casa cayó en la cuenta que de ser así, todas las mañanas —de cada día, de cada mes, de cada año— volvería a tocar la flauta en la ventana de su Señor. Por supuesto que lavándola previamente.

 

FIN


End file.
